1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for waterbeds and more particularly is directed to a wave generating device for imparting a wave-like motion to the surface of the water-filled mattress whereby a rocking motion characterized as a rising and falling sensation is experienced by persons lying on the mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waterbeds have been equipped with various devices for imparting vibrations to the water-filled mattress. Such vibration producing devices may apply the vibratory action to any portion of the mattress, preferably the bottom, and may be permanently attached to the base of the frame with the mattress resting thereon. These vibrations are of relatively high frequency and are intended to provide a massage of sorts to body portions of the user which are in contact with the mattress.